This invention relates generally to edible frozen whipped toppings, and more particularly concerns a stabilized frozen whipped cream composition containing real cream and a method for making such a frozen whipped cream topping.
Real whipped cream, containing only dairy whipping cream as its source of fat, is a highly desirable topping for desserts such as ice cream sundaes, cakes, pies, and the like. Real whipped cream has a much greater consumer appeal than a vegetable fat based whipped topping such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,117. Such vegetable fat based whipped toppings are generally very light and have a slightly greasy mouth feel.
When real whipped cream, however, is frozen, it breaks down rapidly on thawing losing air and volume as a result of the loss of integrity of the air cell structure. The resulting thawed whipped cream becomes soupy with large air cells which give it an open textured spongy appearance. Also, a watery liquid serum seeps out of the thawed whipped cream. This exudation of serum is known as syneresis. Loss of volume and syneresis are problems that must be solved in order to produce a stabilized frozen dairy whipped cream, which on thawing, provides a whipped cream topping that is remeniscent of one freshly prepared.
A freeze/thaw stable whipped cream topping, based on dairy cream, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,560 issued to Dell et al. The frozen whipped topping disclosed in Dell, which is asserted to be stable upon thawing, is produced by means of a specially modified starch. The modified starch is said to be critical to the stability of the disclosed frozen whipped topping. Even with the specially modified starch, disclosed in Dell, it is still necessary to use highly sophisticated equipment in the production of the frozen whipped topping disclosed in the Dell et al patent. For example, the frozen whipped topping disclosed in Dell et al requires homogenizers capable of attaining pressures of at lease 6000 psi and preferably 8000 psi in order to attain overruns greater than 200% and preferably as much as 250%. Even at that, the frozen whipped topping produced in accordance with the teachings of the Dell et al patent gives a texture and mouth feel of a very light and airy whipped topping completely uncharacteristic of freshly whipped cream.